Masquerade Ball
by socgrl
Summary: A JAG event with a twist


Monday  
  
0900 EST  
  
JAG HQ  
  
Falls Church, Virginia  
  
Harriet exited the Admiral's office and headed out into the bullpen, clipboard in hand and a huge grin on her face. The Admiral followed suit and Tiner called out, "ATTENTION ON DECK!"  
  
"As you were people," the Admiral bellowed. "Now as you all know JAG has a charity event every year to support those overseas. This year we had a blood drive, which I am proud to say was a success. Even for those that ended up a shade more becoming of a Marine's greens," he said looking at Tiner who returned the Admirals look with a sheepish grin. "To celebrate the wonderful turnout Lieutenant Simms and I have come to a compromise. I had planned a formal ball and the lieutenant thought it would be more interesting if it were a masquerade ball instead, which will take place a week from Friday." The Admiral stopped and looked over a Harriet so to signal that she continue with the details.  
  
"Yes, a masquerade ball. But that is not the only point of interest. The female staff members here at headquarters will be given the opportunity to ask anybody they wish to the ball. The catch? Their guest will have no clue who invited them," said Harriet.  
  
She received a few awkward glances and thought it best to continue on with the details of the invitations. "The invitations will be totally anonymous, accept I will know who asked whom to keep a tally on the number of guests. If you are "crushed", shall we say, you will receive a formal invitation explaining the details of your counterparts attire so that you can identify them at the ball and finally know who it is that invited you. Please show up on time, if not a little bit early. And ladies, please let me know ASAP who it is you wish to invite, remember it will be completely confidential."  
  
The various staff members had mixed looks on their faces. The women were looking around at their possible prospects, most looking towards Commander Rabb, and the men were looking rather intrigued as to who might possibly pick them. Harm looked a little disappointed, of all the women that were looking at him, Mac seemed to have no interest.  
  
The Admiral, deciding that since the announcement was concluded that it was imperative that his staff not waste any more time. "Now if there are no questions get to work," AJ said with a stern voice.  
0915  
  
JAG HQ  
  
Colonel MacKenzie's Office  
Harriet excitedly knocked on the colonel's door and waited for the command to enter. She closed the door behind her and sat down across from her friend.  
  
"What can I do for you Harriet?" Mac asked, though she already knew the answer.  
  
"Well ma'am, I was just wondering who it is that you plan to invite to the masquerade ball?"  
  
Mac looked up from the file she was working on and gave Harriet a sidelong smirk, "Why did you just ask that question Harriet? I can see that you have some ideas moving around in your head and I'm pretty sure that you have a clue as to whom you think I should ask. So before I tell you I want to know if my suspicions are accurate?"  
  
"Well ma'am," Harriet said sheepishly, "I was thinking, well since you and Commander Rabb have been on considerably good terms lately, that you may consider asking him to the ball."  
  
"Alright, but why didn't you think that I might ask Commander Turner or even the Admiral?" Mac asked, a smile playing on her lips. She loved her friend dearly, but she was still of higher rank, which gave her the ability to play around a bit.  
  
"Well ma'am, I guess I didn't consider them a possibility because I extended an invitation to Ms. Cavanaugh and Congresswoman Latham from both the Commander and the Admiral. So in other words, they are the only two males that were given the option of asking a female due to their current relationships," Harriet concluded matter of factly, knowing that her friend was trying to make her squirm a little.  
  
"Alright Harriet. Mark me down for Commander Rabb," Mac said finally letting that smile grace her features.  
  
"Aye aye ma'am," Harriet said with a burst of excitement.  
  
"Harriet!" Mac said suddenly.  
  
"Yes ma'am?"  
  
"I want this to be a complete and utter surprise. Don't give any inclination that I am the one who "crushed" the Commander. I mean nothing Harriet, you need to do the best acting of your life!" Mac said more of an order than a request.  
  
"Will do ma'am. Nothing short of complete denial."  
  
Harriet knew that what was going on, or rather not going on between the Commander and the Colonel was very complicated. And she knew even better that the Colonel was not one to have a stupid schoolgirl crush, therefore she would not consider the request made by the colonel anything of the kind. It needed to be perfect and that is how she intended to go about this "mission".  
One week later  
  
1430 EST  
  
JAG HQ  
It had been about a week since the announcement of the masquerade ball and Harm was beginning to get a little nervous. He wanted more than anything for his "crush" to be Mac. But over the last week he was beginning to doubt not only that Mac would not invite him, but also that he may not be invited at all, which would eliminate the option of sharing even one dance with her.  
  
As he strode across the bullpen and entered his office he noticed that on his desk was a card with his name inscribed and on top of it a red rose. The card read:  
  
Commander Harmon Rabb Jr.  
  
You have been asked to join your fellow JAG staff members at a masquerade ball honoring those overseas.  
  
Please wear formal dress uniform for the occasion.  
  
Your lady in waiting will be in black from head to toe. Can you guess who might be behind a black and red mask?  
'Well I suppose that answers that question, I am invited to go to the ball, but the only question is, who with?' Harm thought, not being able to get the beautiful colonel out of his mind.' As this thought crossed his mind he placed the card face down and realized there was something written on the back:  
  
~I have to admit that I fell in love twice.  
  
First was with you, and the second was with the  
  
person you became when you were already mine. ~  
  
You are the keeper of my heart.  
Harm stood there awestruck. That was a very powerful quote and from whom he did not know.  
Harriet walked by the Commander's office and peered in. She noticed the look on his face. It was a mixture of disappointment and sure curiosity. She removed herself from his line of sight and headed towards the Colonel's office.  
  
She knocked and entered Mac's office and closed the door behind her. "Ma'am the invitation has been delivered and by the look on his face I don't believe the Commander has any idea who his "crush" is.  
  
"Well I should hope not, or else my plan would be ruined," said Mac in mock chagrin. They both smiled at each other.  
  
"It was very clever of you to alter your invitation ma'am. Yours is unlike any other, well I should hope at least."  
  
"Why thank you Harriet," Mac said.  
  
"By the way Colonel, what did you put on the back of the card?" said Harriet in sure curiosity.  
  
"I have to keep some secrets to myself, don't I?" said Mac. "I hope nobody saw me go in there and drop off the invitation. I feel like a child, but I want it to be a total surprise."  
  
"Not at all ma'am. That is why it is a masquerade, the element of surprise is essential!"  
Friday  
  
1700 EST  
  
JAG HQ  
  
The Admiral called everyone to the bullpen to wish luck to all who were leaving to attend the ball. "I hope that the element of surprise is not lost on some of you. I wish all of you the best of luck tonight with your perspective dates and I hope that you will enjoy yourselves and have a little fun. So dismissed! And I shall see you this evening."  
  
Mac had done her best for the past week and a half to avoid Harm as much as possible. She was not mean or unfriendly; she just decided to fly under the radar so to not make him suspicious. He didn't seem angry with her because he realized that she was engrossed in her work, which made it rather difficult to confront her about his suspicious as to whom his date for the evening may be. If asked she would just play stupid and change the subject to something work related. But now that the evening had arrived she was doing everything in her power to make sure that all things in her control were perfect.  
1745 EST  
  
Georgetown  
  
Apartment of Sarah MacKenzie  
All of the women had to be to the ball early to ensure that everything went off without a hitch. They were to be there fully dressed with mask in hand at 2000 sharp. This gave Mac an hour and forty-five minutes to get dressed and a half hour of travel time, just in case.  
  
She grabbed some left over antipasto from the fridge and quickly ate. Afterwards she jumped in the shower and got dressed. She did her hair and makeup and finished getting ready. She made sure that her black satin dress fit just right and that not too much skin showed, but just enough.  
  
Right before walking out of the door Mac sprayed on the perfume that Harm had gotten her for Christmas last year, and grabbed her purse and her mask. Now she was ready to go.  
2030  
  
The Regency  
  
Washington DC  
  
JAG's Masquerade Ball  
  
Harm walked in, dressed to kill in his dress whites. He was wearing the cologne that he knew Mac liked. Since he knew she was going to be here, and he knew that he would at least ask her to dance sometime throughout the evening he wanted to wear something he was certain she would like, aside from his dress whites and gold wings. No matter what she said he knew she was a sucker for them.  
  
The room was dark but was glowing with various kinds of spotlights that set the mood; romantic yet mysterious. He saw various women unmasking themselves to their dates, all wearing their specified attire. Across the room he caught a glimpse of a black and red feathered mask and headed in that direction.  
  
As he got closer Harm's heart began to race, as he got closer he knew whose heart he possessed. He knew every curve of her body and had memorized all of her mannerisms. He didn't even need to see her face. He knew it was Sarah MacKenzie. And he was ecstatic.  
Across the room  
  
She hadn't noticed him coming towards her but all of a sudden she could feel his presence behind her. She could smell his cologne and it engulfed her senses. He touched the small of her back that was open for all to see and all of a sudden she felt his hot breath on her ear.  
  
"I have to admit that I fell in love twice. First was with you, and the second was with the person you became when you were already mine. You have my whole heart, Sarah MacKenzie." When he finished quoting what she had written on his invitation Harm kissed the nape of her neck. "Thank you for inviting me, I couldn't imagine being here with anyone else."  
  
Mac turned to face him with a huge grin on her face. "Were you surprised?" she asked entirely curious.  
  
"I was definitely surprised. I thought that you were just unintentionally avoiding me because you were so swamped with work and everything. But I was praying that you would be the one who had invited me." He said with a sad look in his eyes.  
  
"Well enough of that sappy stuff. Don't you think now would be the time to ask your date to dance," Mac said with a smile that made her eyes sparkle.  
  
Harm smiled back with that 'flyboy grin' that made Mac's knees week and they headed out into the middle of the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head against his chest. He lowered his chin to her head and pulled her as close as he could. They swayed back and forth to the music as if they were the only two in the room.  
  
Everyone could feel the connection that the two shared. Nothing could break them apart. Not opinions, careers, or even the occasional relationship. They were soul mates and everyone knew it.  
0130 EST  
  
Georgetown  
  
Apartment of Sarah MacKenzie  
Harm had followed Mac home to make sure that she got in all right. She parked in her normal spot and he parked on the street. Harm helped her out of her car and walked her to the door. "I had a wonderful time this evening Sarah. I promise to protect your heart with all that I have."  
  
"And I promise to protect your heart too sailor," said Mac with a smile playing at the corner of her mouth. Harm wanted to capture this moment and savor it forever. He leaned in and placed a barely there kiss right were that smile was hiding. Mac moved in closer and wrapped her arms around Harm's neck and deepened the kiss considerably. "I love you Sarah MacKenzie, more than words can say. And I will always love you."  
  
"Harm, stay here tonight," pleaded Mac. "Sarah, I don't want to rush things unless you are ready," he said. She knew that waiting any longer would feel like death. "Please Harm, stay with me tonight!" And with that Harm and Mac both let every wall that they had ever built, crumble. Now there was no fear for falling without someone there to catch them.  
That evening sparks flew and a love story began, a love story that would last an eternity.  
A/N: So what do you think????? Good/Bad let me know. It was an idea that popped into my head. This is only a one parter. By the way to those who are reading, sorry about "The Deal", having a little writers block but I hope to get the next part out soon! 


End file.
